A Lunar Kind of Love
by DeppleICk
Summary: I made a guess at Luna's progression through relationships and other things. Involves Ginny, Neville, Rolf, and a zebra called Steve.


_A Lunar Kind of Love_

She was weird, everybody knew that.

She wore weird things. She talked in a weird way and said weird things. Even her eyes were weird.

Luna Lovegood was loony and that's just the way she liked it.

**1**

Luna met her when she was a first year on the train. Her name was Ginerva Weasley. She had red hair just like her seven older brothers and was the only one in the family who got new robes because she was the only girl. Ginny was nice.

Luna was glad she had met Ginny. Ginny was Luna's first friend that other people could see. She even thought for a moment that she might loose her imaginary friends do to the company of a real one.

Luna never lost her invisible friends but Ginny disappeared in a sea of red and gold. Passing through the halls sometimes Luna would see her first friend within a group of pretty girls who all snickered as she past and once during a Quidditch match Luna focused long enough to see the red head screaming for her brothers in the stands. They weren't in the same classes and they didn't sit at each other's tables. Luna never talked to Ginny again that year but Ginny was always her best friend.

**2**

In second year, Luna was sad because Ginny didn't come and sit with her on the train. She spent her time debating muggle Pokemon with Fred, who was Luna's frog, and George, her cat. Snape, Luna's large bat named after her favorite Professor, was sleeping.

When the train stopped Luna was very happy to see the Threstals pulling the carriages. She petted one when she got on then pulled out the newest Quibbler. Oddly enough, two third year Gryffindors joined her. The girl was Hermione, the boy was Neville. Luna thought Neville was a bit afraid of her – though he was afraid of a twig – and Hermione fidgeted a lot around her. They were nice people Luna thought, but not nice like Ginny.

Luna was very excited when she learned second year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors shared Potions together. Not only would she get to see Ginny nearly every day but it was taught by her favorite professor.

Gryffindors don't like Professor Snape though, and Ginny didn't either. Luna was not concerned though for she was just too happy. During her first potions class of the year Luna once again was paired off with a mean boy named Westly. Luna tried not to dislike anyone but Westly was the exception. Not only was the boy rude to Luna and called her Looney to her face but he even had the nerve to have a last name like Westly. Dirtying a name that was so close to her best friend's last name was just not acceptable. However when Westly added the third toadstool at the wrong time and their potion blew up Luna couldn't be happier. Luna got a detention with Snape but that was okay because Ginny had gotten one two.

That night they served detention Ginny was just as nice and best friend like as Luna remembered the first time around. They talked about many things but mainly about how greasy a git Snape was. Ginny didn't like the professor but Luna did. She told Ginny that Snape just suffered from the side effects of potion fumes and that the man smelled quite nice so he must wash often. Ginny thought this as the funniest thing the world and laughed very hard. Luna was happy her friend laughed and giggled with her.

Though they still never talked in class or during meals sometimes Ginny would look at Luna during potions when Snape was hovering over a potion and giggle or smile. Luna beamed each time that happened, it was the first time she had been included on an inside joke.

**3**

Many things happened in third year but the biggest one for the school was the Tri-wizard Tournament. The biggest thing besides the tournament for Luna was Divination. Ginny was in it and whenever Luna sat at the table in the middle of the class room, the one everyone seemed to avoid, Ginny would sit close. Ginny liked Divination. Luna liked the professor, she was rubbish at predicting stuff but her style was something to be admired. Luna and Ginny were the only two who paid attention in Divination, Ginny liked the history and abstractness of the subject and Luna had what the professor called a gift.

One time Luna predicted the outcome of the first task. When she heard that the Weasley twins were taking bets she placed all her money on Harry's dragon breaking free, she won. Ginny heard about it asked her questions about her gift which left Luna skipping merrily along for weeks.

When the disaster of the final challenge rolled around Luna was not surprised. She had been getting reading of it all the time but when had tried to tell someone they called her mad. The Quibbler had been publishing articles about the Dark Lord's return months before it happened. The only real surprise was that Mad-Eye wasn't really Mad-Eye, that made Luna depressed because he had been tied in her favorite teacher spot all year. Lupin had followed a close second.

On the ride home on the Hogwart's express Luna was once again reading the Quibbler in an empty compartment. For some reason Fred and George Weasley poked their heads in hiding a rather obvious bag of money. They sat with Luna all the way home and in reward to her favorite of Ginny's brothers she gave them her Quibbler.

Luna thought all Weasleys are nice, except maybe for Percy.

**4**

In fourth year things changed. Not only did Luna meet Neville and Hermione again but she met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley too. Harry was quiet and on edge but Luna liked him. He too could see the Threstals – though he didn't know what they were – and though he thought she was crazy he wasn't mean to her.

Harry, Hermione, and Neville were added to her friends list. Ron made it on too but Luna didn't like him very much. He was rather rude.

Luna hated Umbridge. When she heard from Cho Chang, who was snobbish but okay, about Harry Potter's club Luna decided to join. She had never been in a club and she hoped that it would let her be with her friends more. She was ecstatic when she saw Ginny there.

DA was the best thing that ever happened to Luna. Fred and George were the funniest people in a duel, Harry was an excellent teacher, Hermione knew more than any Ravenclaw, and every one was nice. Because Ginny and Luna were some of the few fourth years of the DA they were paired up a lot. Ginny said hello to Luna whenever she orbited close.

The day Luna produced the first protronus was the first day every one saw Luna. Her bunny bounced through the room of requirement, doing loops around Fred, George, and Harry and finally circling Ginny. Everyone cheered for the first successful patronous. People asked her what was her secret and Luna said that she sucked her thumb sometimes in response. Ginny asked her to help her. She was frustrated that she couldn't make a patronous and asked Luna to help her. After a meeting one day Ginny asked what Luna thought about when she made her patronous, Luna answered "you." When Ginny asked why Luna told her "because you're my best friend."

For the rest of the year Ginny talked to Luna nearly every day. Ginny and Luna were partners in Divination and worked together in DA. One day Ginny told Luna she was her best friend, Luna had smiled and said "you have always been mine." Ginny defended Luna against cruel words and Luna told Ginny all her visions.

During the fight at the ministry Luna felt terror for the first time. It wasn't for herself that she was worried but for Ginny. Luna fought as hard as she could not to get separated from Ginny.

When she was in the hospital wing after the fight Ginny was asleep beside her. Luna woke up first. She thought about the battle and realized that though her other friends her fighting Luna only cared about Ginny.

Luna realized she was in love.

**5**

Luna and Ginny continued to meet in the room of requirement the next year. Luna never pretended she didn't love Ginny but never said anything about it. Besides, Luna knew Ginny loved Harry and she thought the two deserved each other. It hurt listening to Ginny talk about Harry but she did because Ginny was her best friend and Luna wanted to be the best best friend she could be.

One day Ginny asked Luna who she liked. Luna answered "you." The next day Ginny and Harry were going out. Ginny didn't come back to the room of requirement but Luna still waited for her.

For the rest of the year it was just Luna and her imaginary friends again. This time it seemed a lot less.

When the Death Eater invaded Hogwarts Luna once again feared for Ginny. She searched all over the castle looking for her and shot down every Death Eater in her path. Eventually she was battling two at a time. Just as one knocked away her wand the Death Eaters flew back. Luna turned to find Ginny picking up her wand.

Luna took back her wand and Ginny walked away without a word. For the rest of the battle Luna watched over Ginny and interfered a little.

Harry broke up with Ginny. At Kings Cross Ginny cornered Luna in an empty compartment and kissed her. Both girls left crying.

**6**

Though Ginny once again met with her in the room of requirement and often times they kissed the other part was spent talking about Harry. Ginny could not make up her mind about who she really liked, or so she told Luna. Luna told her she should be with Harry and have a happy life but Ginny would just kiss her and say no.

Things at school got worse too. There were Death Eater teachers who tortured students during detention and the Slytherins could beat up people in the halls and not get in trouble.

It was Luna who suggested the DA live permanently in the room of Requirement but she was one of the last ones to join them. Ginny didn't want to join them because she wanted to fight and Luna refused to leave Ginny out there alone.

With Fred and George Luna worked on PotterWatch and posted the truth in the Quibbler. Sometimes Ginny avoided Luna like the plague, other times she wouldn't let go. Most of the time Ginny cried.

The final battle was horrible. Luna was out of the Room of Requirement when the fight began and could not get back in to reach Ginny. She was glad the girl was safe and decided to help her other friends. She managed to save Fred from a killing curse and spent the rest of her time fighting with the twins.

Harry and Ginny got back together at the end of it all and Ginny once again stopped talking to Luna. Fred and George told Luna Ginny and Harry were going to marry after Ginny got out of school.

Luna was sad that she was not the one marrying Ginny but at the same time happy that Ginny was happy. Besides, Harry was the nicest boy Luna knew excluding Neville. She was happy for Harry too.

Luna realized she must have two hearts. One was broken and the other one was beating so heavily for them.

**7**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione came back to Hogwarts the next year to finish their education. Ginny and Harry were always seen together and Ron and Hermione were engaged already.

Luna was still very sad. She went to the room of requirement every night but no one ever came. One day in the halls Neville approached her and asked her to go to Hogsmead with him. Luna agreed because Neville was the nicest boy she knew. A day later and Ginny and Hermione beamed at her telling her congratulations. Luna asked for what and they said for her date with Neville. Luna hadn't thought it was a date at all but Hermione was smart so it must be so.

Ginny and Hermione dressed Luna up for her date. Ginny acted like nothing had ever happened between Luna and herself. The date went over well and the school got it in its head that Luna and Neville were a couple. Luna supposed they were since they talked a lot and walked a lot together and sometimes Neville would say things or do something silly and Luna would laugh and hug him. There would be a little tug at her heart each time this happened and Luna decided that she must have grown a third heart, this one for Neville.

One day Ginny said to Luna that she was very happy Luna had moved on. Luna was happy that Ginny was happy and thought that Neville was a very nice boy who she liked quite a lot. It wasn't like Ginny Luna knew but she loved Neville too.

**Beyond**

When Luna graduated she went off on her own for many years taking the same path her mother and father had taken all around the world. She lost touch with Neville but there were no hard feelings and he grew up and married and had a happy life. Once again Luna was all by her self but at the same time she was very happy. She traveled many places and discovered many new things.

In the second year of her travels Luna met Rolf. He was a year younger but very cute and more than that, he didn't once call Luna looney. She grew the biggest heart yet for Rolf and three years later at the home coming of her journey, Luna and Rolf got married. Ginny was Luna's maid of honor.

Luna and Rolf had two wonderful sons named Lorcan and Lysander and she grew an extra heart for both of them. They was very naughty boys some times (just like their father Rolf would say) but they had the faces and hearts of angels. The little family returned to take over the Lovegood land. Rolf managed The Quibbler while Luna became the newest Divination professor in Hogwarts.

To the very end, Luna still loved Ginny and she knew she always would. Ginny was her first friend, best friend, and first love and that would never change. But Ginny hadn't wanted Luna and for that one of Luna's hearts would always be broken.

* * *

AN// Again I am sorry for any mistakes because I know they are in there. I don't have a beta and spell check never catches them all. Anyway, thanks for reading this through and drop a review if you can. I won't hold it against you if you don't though. I know I hardly do.

Lots of love.


End file.
